uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
King's Cross St. Pancras tube station
66.359 | tubeexits08 = 67.07 | tubeexits09 = 66.153 | access = yes | access_note = | interchange = and London St Pancras Int'l (National Rail) }} King's Cross St. Pancras is a tube station in the London Borough of Camden, on the London Underground network, serving both King's Cross and main line stations. It is in Travelcard Zone 1. Interchange King's Cross St. Pancras is the biggest interchange station on the London Underground, with six lines on four pairs of tracks: *On the Hammersmith & City / Circle / Metropolitan lines, between (west) and (east). The three lines share common tracks in this area. *On the Northern line it is on the branch, between (north) and (south). *On the Piccadilly line it is between (south-west) and (north-east). *On the Victoria line it is between Euston (south) and (north). Development The underground part of the station underwent extensive remodelling works to increase throughflow of passengers resulting from the opening of High Speed 1. The ticket offices in the main ticket hall were closed for a long period until May 2006. The expanded station now has four entrances, the fourth being completed in November 2009. *The main existing ticket hall (sometimes referred to as the "Tube Ticket Hall") in front of King's Cross station: this has been expanded and refurbished and will be signposted as 'Euston Road' way out from the tube lines. As of June 2009, much of the escalator access to this area is under refubishment, and passengers may have to walk a considerable distance to get from the ticket office to the platforms including one of the longest transfers in London Underground history from the Hammersmith and City Line to the Northern Line that takes passengers through the Piccadilly Line section of the station and onto a myriad of corridors. * The Pentonville Road entrance: this used to be the ticket hall to station and also had direct underground passageway connections to the Victoria and Piccadilly lines. It was taken over by London Underground when the Thameslink platforms closed. The entrance is not open at weekends and the ticket office has been permanently closed with only limited passenger-operated ticket machines left in operation. *The Western Ticket Hall (Phase 1): this is under the forecourt of St Pancras station, adjacent to Euston Road. It provides access to St Pancras Station via the new passenger facilities which have been created in St Pancras's undercroft. The Ticket Hall, which was built by a Costain / Taylor Woodrow Construction joint venture, opened on 28 May 2006. *The Northern Ticket Hall (Phase 2): this is west of King's Cross station platform 8, underneath the new main concourse. The London Underground ticket hall and associated connections to the deep-level tube lines were opened on 29 November 2009. The hall is convenient for the proposed King's Cross Central development and has a direct connection to the transverse passageway of St Pancras mainline station and is signposted as the 'Regent's Canal' way out from the tube lines. History entrance (formerly it provided a connection to the Thameslink platforms)]] The first underground station at King's Cross opened as part of the original section of the Metropolitan Railway in 1863 and was rearranged in 1868 and 1926. New platforms for the sub-surface lines of the Underground were opened about to the west in 1941 to make interchanging between the sub-surface lines and the deep tube lines easier; part of what remains of the old station is located at the former station, which has been wholly disused since 9 December 2007 when the Thameslink service moved to St Pancras International. One of the long-disused original platforms may be seen from Underground trains travelling between the present station and . The Great Northern, Piccadilly and Brompton Railway (GNP&BR, now part of the Piccadilly line) platforms opened with the rest of the line in December 1906, while the City & South London Railway (C&SLR, now part of the Northern line) arrived in May 1907. The Victoria line platforms came into use on 1 December 1968 with the opening of the second phase of the line. The Victoria line escalators cut through the location of the original Piccadilly line lifts. On 18 November 1987 the station was the scene of the devastating King's Cross fire. The cause was attributed to a lit match falling into, and setting fire to, an escalator machine room, combined with a then-unknown fire phenomenon known as the Trench effect, which caused the fire to suddenly and violently explode into the station, killing thirty-one people. As a result, fire safety procedures on the Underground were tightened, staff training was improved and wooden steps on escalators were replaced with metal ones. The existing prohibition of smoking throughout the London Underground network was tightened as a result. Due to the extensive damage caused by the fire, it took over a year to repair and reopen the station; the Northern line platforms and the escalators from the ticket hall to the Piccadilly line remained closed until 5 March 1989. On 7 July 2005, as part of a co-ordinated bomb attack, an explosion in a Piccadilly line train travelling between King's Cross St. Pancras and Russell Square resulted in the deaths of at least 26 people. Future proposals Crossrail 2 Since 1991, a route for a potential Crossrail 2 has been safeguarded, including a connection at King's Cross St. Pancras.London Borough Islington, Crossrail 2: Scheme description, retrieved 2008-03-16. The proposed scheme would offer a second direct rail connection between King's Cross and in addition to the existing Victoria line. The locations for any new stations on the route will depend on the loading gauge of the final scheme. In the 2007 safeguarded route, the next stations would be and . York Road In 2005 a business case was prepared to re-open the disused York Road tube station on the Piccadilly line, to serve the Kings Cross Central development and help relieve congestion at King's Cross St Pancras. York Road station closed in 1932 and is located about north of King's Cross St Pancras. Transport links London bus routes 10, 17, 30, 45, 46, 59, 63, 73, 91, 205, 214, 259, 390, 476 and night route N63, N73 and N91 all serve the station. See also *7 July 2005 London bombings *King's Cross fire *London King's Cross railway station *St. Pancras railway station Gallery File:Kings Cross St Pancras Circle roundel.JPG|Roundel on clockwise Circle, Metropolitan, Hammersmith & City line platform File:Kings Cross St Pancras Circle clockwise.JPG|Clockwise Circle, Metropolitan, Hammersmith & City line platform, looking clockwise File:Kings Cross St Pancras Northern roundel.JPG|Roundel on northbound Northern line platform File:Kings Cross St Pancras stn northbound Northern line look south.JPG|Northbound Northern line platform looking south References External links *London Transport Museum photographic collection ** ** ** ** * More photos of King's Cross St. Pancras * Schematic plan of station following completion of Northern Ticket Hall in November 2009 Category:Circle Line stations Category:Hammersmith & City Line stations Category:Metropolitan Line stations Category:Northern Line stations Category:Piccadilly Line stations Category:Victoria Line stations Category:Proposed Chelsea-Hackney Line stations Category:Tube stations in Camden Category:Railway stations opened in 1863 ar:كينغز كروس سانت بانكراس (محطة مترو أنفاق لندن) da:King's Cross St. Pancras Station de:King’s Cross St. Pancras fr:King's Cross St. Pancras (métro de Londres) gan:京斯可羅斯聖潘可拿斯站 he:תחנת הרכבת התחתית קינגס קרוס סיינט פנקראס ka:კინგს კროს სენტ პანკრასი (მეტროსადგური) nl:King's Cross St. Pancras ja:キングス・クロス・セント・パンクラス駅 no:King's Cross St. Pancras undergrunnsstasjon pl:King's Cross St. Pancras pt:King's Cross St. Pancras (Metropolitano de Londres) ru:Кингс-Кросс Сент-Панкрасс (станция метро) simple:King's Cross St. Pancras tube station sk:King's Cross St. Pancras (stanica metra) sr:Станица метроа Кингс крос Сент Панкрас fi:King's Cross St. Pancrasin metroasema sv:King's Cross St. Pancras zh:国王十字圣潘可拉斯站